These are the best days of our Life
by Mrs. Hunter Bradley
Summary: My thoughts of how Troy and Gabriella could have gotten back together. Read review and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

These Are The Best Days Of Our Life

I don't own any of the HSM 2 characters. I only own the plot line.

This takes place during HSM 2 after Gabriella broke up with Troy at Lava Springs.

Gabriella smiles softly at the picture of Troy that sits on her bedside table in her bedroom. Tonight she broke up with Troy not liking the person he's become. Half of her wants to believe that the Troy that she knows and fell in love with is still inside of him somewhere.

Troy has been sitting in his room for the last four days thinking about the events that unfolded between himself and Gabriella and himself and his friends. Gabriella quit her job at the club because of the person that Sharpay had turned him into. Chad and the rest of the guys on the team were not speaking to him anymore. The only person who would talk to him when the others weren't around is Kelsi. The night that Gabriella quit and broke up with him was the night that she gave back her "T" necklace back to him because he broke his promises to her.

Troy knows that he has a lot of people to apologize to but the most important person being Gabriella.

The next morning Troy woke up showered, changed and was meet by his parents in the kitchen.

Troy's mother looks up at her son as he enters the kitchen and sits down at the counter.

I don't know Troy's mom's name so I'm going to make it up

Lydia Bulton sets a plate of pancakes and sausage links in front of him.

"Troy, your father told me about what happened the last few days and I know that you want to get Gabriella back you have to show her that you have changed and are not going to break anymore promises.", says Mrs. Bolton

Troy nods at his mom and says, "Thanks mom, I will"

He finishes eating and heads to work to tell Sharpay that he was not going to do the show with her and that he didn't like how she has been treating his friends and that he doesn't like the way he has been treating them.

Sharpay lets out a bone rattling scream upon hearing Troy say that to her face.

He leaves to the kitchen to talk to his friends

He walks into the kitchen after changing into his work clothes, he didn't know how good it would feel to but on a waiters uniform. To him it was as if a small portion of his life was going back to normal. Or as normal as his life ever got.

Troy walks into the kitchen where all of his friends from school are working. Everything and everyone stops when they see Troy walk into the kitchen.

Chad walks up to him and says, "Kelsi told us what you said to Sharpay, You and I both know that you have been a jerk."

Troy smiles a little bit and adds, "Brothers fight..."

Chad cuts him off by adding, "Their still brothers"

The best friends give each other a big hug in forgiving one another

Chad asks Troy what he is going to do to make it up to Gabriella

Troy looks at his best-friend and sighs, "I don't really know, I guess I'll just go over to her house and ask for forgiveness and hope that she will come back to the club and sing with me."

Chad smiles and pats Troy the back, "Well you better get a rush on it and get over to her house. Don't worry about Fulton, I'll cover for you."

Troy grins, "Thanks man"

He runs out of the kitchen and grabs his car keys and jumps into his car and makes the drive to Gabriella's house.

Once there he parks his car on the street and walks o to the front door and knocks on the door waiting for an answer,

Soon the door opens to revel Mrs. Montez

Mrs. Montez looks at her daughter's boyfriend,"Good evening Troy what can I do for you?"

Troy says, "I would like to talk to Gabriella and apologize to her for the things that I have done."

Gabriella's mom nods her head and lets Troy into the house. She tells him that Gabby is in her bedroom upstairs.

Troy walks up the stairs to Gabby's bedroom to see her laying on the bed with a pile of used Kleenex around her, her eyes red and puffy from crying,

Troy quietly enters the room noticing that she is asleep. He takes the "T" necklace out of his pocket and places hit on her neck and sits on the side of the bed waiting for her to wake up.

A few minutes later Gabby starts to wake up, she opens her eyes to see Troy siting on the edge of her bed watching her.

What will her reaction be?

Find out next time,

Thanks for reading.


	2. Author's Note

Thank you all for reading my story. I am working on ideas for the second chapter.

I am working on rewriting my story "Our Life Together" that was deleted.

TroyGabbyfan


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabby feels something laying on her neck and places her hand on her neck to see what it is that is on her neck.

She pulls her hand away to see what is in her hand, when she looks down to see that it is the necklace that Troy gave to her on the last day of school when he made her the promise that they would have a great summer.

Gabby sheds a few tears of happiness as she looks from the necklace to Troy,

"What are you doing here?", she says.

"I came here to ask for your forgiveness for the way that I have been acting the last few weeks, that wasn't the real Troy and I'm so very sorry for the way that I have been treating you and our friends." Troy sighs before continuing, "I just want you to know that the guy I was is not coming back, I am back to the Troy you feel in love with at the ski lodge."

"Good to know", says Gabriella

Troy smiles at her and says, "Would you come back to the club and sing with me in the talent show?"

Gabriella grins and throws her arms around his neck and whispers in his ear, "I thought you would never ask."

Troy smiles and leaves her room to let her get changed.

Ten minutes later she joins him in the hallway and together they walk down the stairs.

Gabriella finds her mother in the kitchen and says, "Hey mom, Troy and I are going back to the club for the talent show, I'll be home by curfew."

Ms. Montez smiles at her daughter and her boyfriend, "Alright, have fun, but not too much fun."

Gabby blushes, "Okay thanks mom."

On that note she and Troy walk outside to his truck. Troy opens Gabby's door for her and is rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

They drive back to the club the whole time holding hands.

They get to the club and are soon announced and are welcomed to the stage by the audiences clapping.

They sing the song that Kelsi has chosen for them and sing it beautifully.

Later that night

Troy and Gabriella are sitting on the grass watching their friends goof around down the hill from them.

Gabriella looks over at Troy and says, "These are the best days of my life"

Troy smiles and rests his hand on her knee and replies, "Don't you mean that these are the best days of our life?"

Gabriella smiles and lays a hand on his face and says, "Yes I do and they are."

The two snuggle together enjoying a nice warm summer night.

The End

Hope You enjoyed it


End file.
